


【杰北】Unlimited~界限二分之一

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *北斗突然变成女孩子了……和没有血缘关系的弟弟杰西的青春物语。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 20





	1. 衣柜

北斗注意到自己头枕在树的大腿上的时候顿时弹起来，他发出的声音比他想象中要尖细：“田中树！！！”树不耐烦回应他：“一惊一乍干嘛？”

“我们！这个！”北斗指了指自己身上的制服裙，又指了指树腰际的皮带：“怎么回事？！”

“不就是你想的情况。”树似醒非醒的，歪着身子伸手把北斗胸前水手巾摆正，笑着用手肘杵了杵北斗的肩膀：“放心吧，我不会告诉杰西的哟。”

“臭流氓。”北斗用肩挤开他，感觉身上的格子裙有点松垮，他在回想自己到底为什么女装出来和树鬼混，顺便试图把裙子调节扣往里面收两个格，拉着拉着感觉到一些异常，他的腰不可能这么细，胸也不可能这么大，还有，关杰西什么事？

他突然有了非常不好的预感，摸了摸自己睡了一夜变得不那么卷的蓬松头发，转头问：“我是谁？”

“好问题。”树被他问得彻底清醒了，“松村北绘你是不是打算一会儿你弟来了仙人跳我啊。”

“果然和树混在一起，真没救。”推门走进来的京本，过肩的浅金色长发，规矩地穿着西式制服，像个漂亮的洋娃娃女孩。

“还真KTV过夜了。”跟着京本走进来的是慎太郎和高地，高地伸出手指点了点北斗：“杰西找了你一晚上。”

树厚着脸皮凑过去接下他们的包：“小京唱不唱歌？”北斗翻了个白眼。

他望着京本的直发，比起自己更加毫无违和感地接受了一夜之间京本变成女孩子的设定。他想头发应该卷一下会更妩媚，可以遮一遮他眉目里那些刁蛮跋扈的大小姐气。

“还挺好看。”北斗真诚地赞叹，树再次使用手肘顶了顶他的腰：“正经点。”

“松村北绘。”杰西的声音比人先传来。

“谁是松村北绘？”北斗反应了好一会儿，才想起来喊的应该是自己。

“是谁都忘了，树昨晚这么疯狂的吗。”慎太郎小声吐槽。

是够疯狂的。身边最熟悉的两个人变成女的，换了自己是树也不接受。北斗想。

他又想，为什么大家不换位思考心疼一下他：昨晚还和树并列玉树临风的受欢迎男高校草，一觉醒来就变成了和他厮混一夜的女高中生，还被捉奸在KTV。

“不解释一下吗？”杰西的脸色铁青，北斗被他看红了脸，抬手示意一下等他去上个厕所。

回来的时候北斗的脸也青了，他极其小声贴在杰西耳边说：“怎么办，我快完了。”

杰西虽然面色难看，还是转过头对轻言细语地：“现在陪你去买药来得及吧？”

“我便血了。是不是要死了。”

这下换了京本翻白眼，鉴婊大师田中树在背后一唱一和：“你第一次来大姨妈啊？！”

“是大姨妈啊？”

“不然呢，你说你痛得要死要我带你去唱歌，我推了联谊来的欸。”田中树把北斗掉在沙发缝里的制服包扔到杰西怀里：“我什么都没做，我用我的贞洁对天发誓。”

“算了，你们不太信。”隔了一会儿树补充说。

一切都是混沌的，北斗得重新理过。

他俩在回家的电车上沉默着站立，心虚的人提前打破了僵局：“杰西有没有觉得有什么不对劲。”

没有回答，杰西在看手机，表情凝重。

北斗语气软了一点：“我知道你可能觉得很生气，但是我自己也没办法解释。”

“实际上，我其实是个男人。”北斗扯着裙子摊牌了，杰西隔了好一会儿才抬起头。

他点点头，给北斗看自己手机上的视频：“哈哈哈，飞鼠跳舞。”

“杰西我认真的。再说一次，我是男的。男的。” 

杰西收回手机对他说：“北绘你不用这么骗我，就算你赤身裸体站在我面前我也不会对你做什么。”

北斗觉得这是对他女体颜值的极度不肯定，他抓起来杰西的制服领子：“你在讽刺我？”

身高出众的帅哥靓女姐弟就在众目睽睽下小学生一样推推搡搡直到下车，到下车北斗都没能整理好自己要说的——他身边的怪事实在是太多了。

故事必须从头说起。

松村北斗，17岁，堀越高校二年级生。

他从来都没有掩饰过自己喜欢女装，有奇怪癖好的人太多了，喜欢穿女生会穿的衣服没什么稀奇。这个年纪的男孩都喜欢女生，如果有不确定，那就是他和16岁不同父也不同母的重组家庭弟弟路易斯杰西。

他也不能笃定说杰西是不是不喜欢女孩，毕竟他没有看过杰西的衣柜，也不知道里面会不会和他一样藏起来肩不够宽的连衣裙。

他只是觉得很奇怪，哪个同龄男孩不是梦里梦到一张模糊的漂亮脸蛋第二天红着脸拽着纸巾和湿内裤去厕所，杰西的梦里却不止一次出现他。

因为杰西会说梦话，他梦话的内容是：北斗你说梦话了哦。

北斗和他认识的时候十四岁，他不知道全世界男孩都这样，还是只有杰西和自己这样，他穿着格子裙睡过去——偶尔，只是偶尔，像他会穿错杰西浴衣那么偶尔女装一次——然后上帝给了他这个机会确认一下是不是男孩子都会这样。

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 丛林

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有树我情节

“不是吧，还没变回来。”北斗起床第一件事是拉下睡裤确认自己平平的四角内裤有没有发生变化，嚷嚷着又提起裤子钻进卫生间。

他站在卫生间镜子前面化妆，北绘的眉笔眼线都是当下小女孩群体里流行的韩系化妆品，北斗臭美兮兮看着镜子里的北绘，杰西在门外疯狂敲门：“快迟到了你怎么还没出来！我要上厕所！”

他拉开卫生间门问杰西：“你觉得会有穿越吗？就是你的名字里那种。”

说完他模仿电影女主用眉笔在脸颊上写字，镜像的文字难写所以歪歪扭扭：“笨蛋”

杰西走过去坐到梳妆台上挡住他的镜子，“谁还看你的名字，现在的小女生都看liar x liar。老土。”

北斗不服气哼哼了一声，杰西却抽出他指缝里面的眼线笔，右手端着他的脸，左手在北斗另一边脸蛋上画了起来。

眼线液笔的触感像被挠痒痒，北斗闭上了眼睛。

隔了一会儿触感没了，他睁开眼睛，杰西消失了，他看到镜子里的自己脸上多了一句对称的“白痴”，化妆台的化妆品在刚刚杰西坐下之前被乱七八糟推到一旁。

“杰西讨厌死了——！”几乎是下意识的喊出来，杰西在外面嗤嗤笑出声音。

北斗记忆中这个年纪的高中女孩就是这样麻烦，总是把“有一点”说成“很”，明明挺喜欢却又要说好讨厌，娇嗔又口是心非地夸大。

他很清楚，自己是喜欢被杰西捉弄的，还喜欢看杰西开完恶作剧以后得意的笑容。喜欢被恶作剧是抖M的表现，在背后运筹帷幄一样用上帝视角等待杰西整自己的小满足却又有点硬生生的S。

“那个，我们去看那部电影吧，那个liar x liar。”杰西声音传进来。

“还上不上厕所了你？”北斗小声嘀咕。

“你答应我我再去。”魁梧的影子又堵在卫生间门口。

“那你别上了。”北斗坏笑着避开杰西的眼神，被他伸展胳膊挡在卫生间里：“还有那个，我们马上的修学旅行，本来慎酱想做男子会的，”

”哦，“北斗显得有点失望，他从潜意识觉得自己也是其中一员，但是目前似乎没有人接受。

“但是树说京子不去他就不去了。”

“所以呢？”

“所以…我说北绘也得去，如果树和京子相处的话你会难过吧。”

杰西不会真的以为自己喜欢上树了吧，北斗想笑又惦记淑女说话要轻声细语，他用指尖点了点杰西的肩膀，晃晃脑袋说：“不错嘛，什么时候都想着你老哥，不是，你老姐。”

伴随着北斗的话杰西做了个难看的鬼脸，北斗顺着他内急的赶人手势被轰出了卫生间，关门砰一声巨响，杰西的尾音从厕所里面传出来：“你该换一件不那么宽松的睡衣了！”

北斗低下头发现刚刚自己手舞足蹈的时候睡衣带子顺着肩滑下来了，宽松轻薄的丝绸睡衣根本掩饰不住17岁少女的漂亮身形，他低头审视一会儿——这可真是致命漂亮，耸了耸肩把带子又挪回原位。

北斗走在学校走廊的时候听得到周围有些窃窃私语，他听到树的名字，不用想一定是因为大家对于他和树的模糊关系颇有微词，他听到一个女生对另一个女生说：“听说她昨天和树那个！”“听说是在KTV那个诶，啧啧。”

女生们像一群蜜蜂嗡嗡，京子在不远的地方赳赳走过，招呼也没和北斗打，北斗挺挺胸往前走，这种被人咬牙切齿的感觉意外还挺好。

整个数学课慎太郎杰西还有树在书桌下面的小纸条都在低空飞行，北斗手伸到桌下轻易截获了飞往杰西那里的草稿纸，杰西怕被老师逮住只敢张大眼睛对着北斗唇语：不——准——看。

北斗当然没有听，他手脚麻利地展开了那张皱巴巴的纸，上面歪歪扭扭的对话是：

“去鬼屋吧！别说不敢（慎）”

“杰西肯定会吓得尿裤子，他晚上一个人走都要哭。（树）”

“我知道有个河边闹鬼的别墅！现在改造成民宿了。还可以做泳池派对！！（慎）”

“岂不是要穿泳衣，不要（杰西）”

“不会是怕我们看的你姐泳装吧？都知道你姐身材好了。（树）”

北斗转头瞪了杰西一眼，杰西委屈的脸望着他又不敢对视，北斗看他低垂的睫毛想起来他们童年一起去动物园的时候看的斑马，传说中性情暴躁的草原动物站在他们面前的时候扑闪着温顺的眼睛，他们一路上都在赌到底斑马的睫毛是黑色还是白色，北斗忘记了观察睫毛，只是隔着栏杆伸出手想抚摸它头顶的鬃毛，那个动作被杰西立马拦下，眼神里尽是护短。

如果能让他再选一次，他绝对不会一时脑热决定跟着这群人到穷乡僻壤的郊外豪宅修学旅行。

拖着箱子终于走进别墅大门太阳正毒，开往小镇的班车只有早午两班，几小时前一群人在站台等午间车望着路边的臭水沟干瞪眼，还没到目的地北斗仿佛已经看到枯水季干涸的河床和苔草丛生的小树林，惦记着自己塞进包里的美乐蒂印花比基尼根本没有用武之地。

还好慎太郎和杰西的大叔笑话是真的冷，为他驱逐一些潮湿又闷热的苦夏感。

临行前杰西和他去占卜，问起杰西的签文他顾左右而言他，北斗求到的签文是诸事不宜，杰西接过去不满意地用手机换用了不同的网站，试图从一堆诸事不宜里找到一个宜出行或者类似，真是没见过这么迷信的洋人。

北斗没想到包装成东南亚大豪宅的别墅内部竟然是和风装修，爬上二楼只给他们准备了六间通铺，他和杰西在猜拳里败下阵来，分到了正对着的中央位置，其他人下楼了，留他一个人躺下思考，诸事不宜，馀事勿取，他计划就在这里躺到回家。

窗边的风铃在响，烟熏火燎。北斗望了望楼下BBQ的糟糕阵势，决定下楼帮帮他们，杰西笨手笨脚地串着食材，要他远离灶台菜刀和烤架，一切容易突发危险的地方。

“要不，京子你陪北绘去玩吧。”慎太郎提议。

“对，反正京子你也帮不上任何忙。”高地老师无情的吐槽。

北斗留意到远处他们在准备蛋糕，树的生日已经过完，他假装自己并没有注意到，顺着慎太郎的话往下接：“好，那我们就去后院玩水好了。”虽然他并没有那么想和京本单独去玩。

慎太郎挤眉弄眼故弄玄虚：“那你们要小心，这闹鬼的哦。”

树从储藏间找到两个颜色鲜亮的老式游泳圈，他用力按按戳戳检查，不放心地望着他俩，京子走过去要接，被北斗拦下来：“小孩子才用游泳圈呢，后院有充气船。”

京子和他眼神交流下一拍即合，树无奈地说：“那个没有检查！”

“没关系，我会游泳的哦！”北斗转头来对树笑笑，留下树和土里土气的游泳圈叹气：“女孩子太华而不实了。”

后院的无界泳池水有一丝浑浊，北斗和京本都懒得上楼换衣，他俩平躺在床一样的充气船上，两个人久久找不到话说，尴尬地各自支起一只手往远处划动。

北斗躺着望周围小叶榕垂下来的千万条气根，水面弥漫着蒸腾起来的白色雾气。

京本感叹说：“环境真好，不过周边这些树有点可怕。该修剪了。”

那些希腊神像一样伸展枝丫的老树挡住了阳光，应该有些年头了，似乎还能听到小动物在树上跳上跳下，细细去品味有点阴森。

“好像热带丛林。”北斗转移注意力。

“嗯。”京本加快了手上划船的动作，水面好像一直没有尽头，过了好一会儿他们意识到，这个泳池是和外面的河道连在一起的，他们已经飘到了河里或者湖心别的位置了。

丛林，北斗想，即使是海边长大的孩子也很难想象的部分。就好像贴在他和杰西房间之间的世界地图，占据了半个墙面，蓝绿色的海和金黄的草原他们都去过了，流经藤蔓缠绕和蚊虫洞穴的绵长大河还是空白，一会儿应该拉杰西也过来看看。

他想了好久，直到听到了河水哗啦啦开始流动的声音，他转过头对京本说：“幸好没有去换泳衣，这边好阴冷。”

京本脸色变了，他的金色头发湿了，划船的手在用力压着小气筏，顺着河流还有些震荡：“这里好像有点漏气。”

“那我们靠岸吧。”北斗转过身跪着为京本增加了一只手，双脚并用想往临近的河岸靠过去。

京本的手链在河水冲刷下散开了，他发出了惋惜般微弱的“唔唔”声，北斗望着还没有漂远的金色手链问：“树送你的？”京本点了点头。

“那你先靠岸，我下去给你捡。”北斗像条灵活的鱼钻进水里，顺着水流往下追那条链子。

“喂——！”

京本没来得及叫住他，河水有多深呢，三米，四米，还是更多？

北斗翻下橡皮小船去捞那条在浑浊水下反光的链子时感觉河床池探不到底，刚刚还能在水下透着光看橡皮船投下的阴影，这会儿飘远了连影子都没了。呼出的气息变成大小的泡泡，他握着那条链子，闭着眼隐约感觉有浮动的藤蔓握住他的手，是水池底的水草。

他会因为无法挣脱窒息，还是溺死，或许只是被河底的暗涌拍昏了头脑。

抓住他的人是慎太郎。

被领回前庭的时候北斗第一眼瞥见餐桌旁忙活的杰西，有点不好意思地想解释些什么，杰西语气难得严厉却不看他：“要是没有慎太郎，你就死了。”

一旁的树用厚毛毯紧紧裹住了京本，京本躺在树腿上一边享受树给她梳头发一边撒娇说：“饿了，晚上吃什么。”

北斗感觉上岸比河里更冷了，他在风中打了个喷嚏，慎太郎贴心地送过来另一条毛毯，眼神也在往京本那里瞟。

“你想吃什么。布丁山炒面大杂烩？”树给她掏耳朵，两个人闹成一团。

杰西在后面处理那个并不成型的蛋糕没有再说话，北斗对慎太郎说了谢谢，只是抱着那套毯子，说不清哪里有了委屈劲儿，转头要走。

在炉火边的高地猛地抬起头来：“你往哪里去？马上我们篝火晚会。”

北斗摆摆手说：“没事我静静，不用管我。“

他似乎听到了慎太郎试图追出来的声音，他忍住没有回头看，接着听到杰西说：“本来就是他的错，让他回去想想。”

但是杰西怎么可以这样呢，他叹了口气，北绘也是女孩子啊，也是想被安慰想被关心的。

在北绘的躯体之下，北斗觉得自己好像一边努力成为自己，一边又在不断背离自己。

这还真是。

诸事不宜，馀事勿取。

北斗并没有回到二楼休息，他穿过一楼又回到后院，太阳快要落山了，危险的游泳池泛起金黄色的波光。他沉默地顺着泳池岸走，树影和河水都漂亮得像一幕默剧。

“到底什么时候才把湿衣服换掉？”身后杰西的声音打破了空气里的沉默，北斗才反应过来自己一直抱着慎太郎给的毯子。

“生日快乐!”杰西从口袋里变出那个他一直都在做的、馅饼打底的蛋糕，用塑料袋装着，奶油七零八落浮在上面。

北斗努力挤出一张惊讶的表情：“哇哦。”

“我知道很难看。但是是我做的，哈哈。”一贯意味不明的解释，根本没有排练好的对白。

“直接进入抹脸环节吗？”北斗问。

“考虑到你落水了，你抹我吧。”杰西把蛋糕摊开，北斗撇撇嘴但是没有下一步动作。

“怎么，还委屈上了啊。我确实不该凶你的。”

“谁委屈了，的确是我的错。”望着杰西的脸，北斗眼泪终于忍不住掉下来，杰西拿自己温热的手掌去给北斗擦眼泪，“还记不记得我们之前去海边，”杰西把他和毯子一并揉进怀里，“你情绪高昂，所以我也觉得很高兴。我问你是有什么好事情吗，比如朋友增加之类的。*”

北斗点点头，他想起那些杰西和他一起旅行的日子。杰西总是在笑，而他却担心，杰西到底是真的快乐，还是为了珍惜大家的好心情才笑的，光这样想想，就觉得胸口闷闷地刺痛。

“一会儿去换件衣服，湿衣服把什么都透出来了。”杰西打断了他的发散思维，北斗低头看看自己，沾水的白衬衫裹住的像个融化的冰淇淋。

“所以刚刚黑脸的缘由是这个吗？”

杰西答非所问，低头看着自己怀里的北斗：“明天早上我们两个人出去逛逛吧。不要因为紧张叫上别人。”

“嗯。”北斗感觉自己被杰西勒得更紧了。

“去游泳所以带上泳衣。不要说自己讨厌水。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *末尾杰西与北斗的对话是二人间真实存在的


	3. 彗星来的夜晚

北斗几乎已经觉得，自己适应了作为“北绘”生活的样子。  
不应该答应京子去逛街的，他想。  
他不知道这周末杰西周末难得没有人约饭待在家，竟然没有给他那些狐朋狗友一打打四五个小时的视频电话，现在正有气无力瘫在沙发上看电视，好像心情很糟糕。  
北斗好想让杰西挪开一些他好坐到旁边一起吃着零食把那部剧的结局看完，但他现在理应出门和京子女子会。  
他只好去玄关与折磨人的恨天高斗智斗勇，杰西的声音传过来：“北绘——！”  
  
“怎么了？”系上鞋子最后一个金属扣，对上杰西的目光又立马弹开。  
从别墅回来以后就这样，他从内心想看杰西，又不敢和他对视，目光相接好像接通高压电的阀门，每次都电得他满脸潮红。  
“帮我带个饭团嘛。”  
“叫我姐姐我就给你带。”  
“那算了。”杰西撇撇嘴，把电视声音调大了一挡，“我自己去。”  
“不如和我一起去逛街？”  
杰西听到这句话眼里闪过了一线光，又拒绝得飞快：“……不要，树会打死我。”  
奇怪的反应让北斗摸不着头脑，但也没让他多想。  
  
比约定的时间早到十五分钟。北斗松了口气，钻进附近的7-11从冷柜里找冰淇淋。不喜欢西瓜的人准备略过西瓜红色包装，却嗅到一丝酸和甜的清新香气，是京本最喜欢的番茄。  
他拎着给京本的冰淇淋口袋的一角张望，香草和芒果的味道在嘴里融化，酷暑的天气下冰品无疑是最佳慰藉，他已经在思考一会儿他到了可以去哪里坐下来好好解决一大盘冰沙，绝对要挑角度拍照发INS，他卷了头发还化了好自然的眼线，就算和洋娃娃一样的京子同框也不会逊色。  
“抱歉我迟到了！！！”声音从刚停在面前的出租车上提前闯出来，车门被风风火火地推开。  
  
骗人的吧？  
北斗心想。  
  
热汗淋漓的京本把打湿的金色发尾网耳后别了别，北斗望着他久久不语，白皮肤高鼻梁看得人发懵，从头到脚的黑色运动服套装把北斗所有欲说还休全部都捣碎了吞进肚子里——这的的确确是百分百男性京本大我。  
  
“开玩笑的吗？”北斗抱怨归抱怨，手里的冰淇淋递出去已经开始融化，京本看着北斗的脸以为是自己迟到惹得北斗不高兴了，又接连说了两三次道歉。  
“今天的剧情是约会的关系吗？”北斗问他。  
“本来不是，树觉得那天我带你去玩水确实是我的不对，害你落水了。对不起。”京本拆出那根冰淇淋，又细声细语道了次歉。  
北斗眯着眼睛看看他，心想这剧情竟然还挺连贯的。他盯着路牙石和蹭掉油漆的人行道，等红绿灯人头涌动的人群，旁边试图搭讪但是与他不对频对话歪出去十万八千里的京本，路边停顿了一下和他对视了一眼就匆匆溜走的黑猫。  
每个注视着这一切的平行时空的自己，又身在什么地方。  
“都说梦是平行世界的记忆显现。京本你有没有梦到过你是女生。“他们一起迈进服装店的时候北斗突然抛出这个问题，京本心不在焉“啊”了一声。  
等了好一会儿他脑海里的天线仿佛才接起来，一边拿着自己选好的裙子顿在空中，一边认真回答：“我大概梦到过北绘是男生的样子，也会想像无穷多个可能的自己。”  
“在不同的空间里穿梭听起来有趣，但是我总觉得当下是最棒的。”  
虽然好像有点中二，北斗点点头，接过他挑选的深红色的上衣和亮紫色的长裙。这样灾难性的搭配不多见，或许明天他就也变回了男生无福消受了。  
  
北斗回家的时候给杰西带了热狗，推开门发现杰西趴在沙发上睡着了，电视里在放《彗星来的那一夜》。他小心地踢掉不好穿的高跟鞋，没有叫醒杰西也没有马上回房间，望着电视想着互相联通的平行世界这件事。  
某个世界的北斗是身高177cm的腼腆静冈男孩，另一个世界里是身高165cm的卷发女高中生北绘，下个世界或许又变成不同的人。这些不同的世界本来应该没有任何交集，却在他某天醒来以后搭起了北斗-北绘的桥梁，他们交换了身体，开始探索并且迷失在对方的世界里，说不定在京子和京本的转换间又换去了另一个世界。  
他又觉得好荒谬，不管是帅气凛冽的男孩，还是软糯甜美的女孩，他都很仰慕杰西，杰西是他梦和现实的男主角，是不同世界的北斗、北绘甚至北美或别人的相交点。  
他把热狗和京本挑的裙子一并放在了茶几上，回房间午休。  
要是一会儿他醒来发现他又变回了松村北斗，也不应该惊讶。  
  
  
“哇——是杰西！”  
“杰西输了，真心话还是大冒险！”  
炎热天气的晚自习，老师不知道溜号去了哪里，教室背后男生们吵闹得好像地板都在震动，北斗把眼镜往上推了推，其实根本静不心来看书，他一直在支起耳朵偷听最后排男生们的动静。  
“他都冒险多少次了，没意思，要他真心话。”树说。  
“北绘你来问一个！”慎太郎伸长了脖子把话语权扔给教室正中端坐着假装学习的北斗。  
“要刁钻点的。“高地说。  
看热闹的男生们纷纷回过头望着北斗，北斗察觉到大家都在看他，尴尬地蹦出一句：“杰西你会喜欢同性吗？”  
人群里爆发出类似“这算什么问题”的小声讨论，北斗抬高音量补充：“认真的说。”  
“当然不会！人种，血统都不是问题，但是同性肯定不行！”杰西的回答声音大到几乎是嚷嚷了。  
北斗感觉到他的笃定。杰西装作漫不经心理着头发，洋洋得意试图从北斗那里得到一线认同，大家了然地附和着笑了，似乎是在嘲笑他就差把"我是混血、北绘是姐姐也没关系，我喜欢的就是北绘你啊"和盘托出。但是北斗并不这么想，他穷追不舍：“所以一样的性别就完全不可以吗？真的这么想？”  
杰西被他一反问反而有点生气了，表忠心一样抢答说：“那肯定！当然了！”  
北斗转过头去不看他，他搞不懂北斗到底为什么突然闹别扭，好像没谁做错说错，但是这游戏没法继续下去了。  
这不是他俩第一次冷战，当然也不会是最后一次，但是杰西可以保证，这一定是最让他莫名其妙的一次。  
他很努力在讨好北绘，很努力地在往他想表达的方面靠，都怪北绘提了个奇怪的问题，为什么不能直接问“你是不是喜欢我？”为什么要在这种时候要他做个正确的LGBT支持者，还非得是他。他想不明白。  
  
那天晚上北斗没有和杰西一起回家，杰西也意识到事态的严重性。他第二天一整节体育课加上前后两个课间休息都还在想这件事，最后他把原因归结于北斗应该是参加一些平权运动需要得到认可，他握紧了自己的拳头想，看来自己确实要做第一个理解并支持北绘的人，就算一会儿要让他去给慎太郎激情告白都行。  
这么想着他翘了课，没人知道他去了哪里。

杰西大步迈进北斗的卧室的时候内心是有愧疚的，那种愧疚倒是不在于他闯进了姐姐的闺房，而是收拾整齐的少女单间的映衬下自己就好像一直擅长拆家的比格犬。  
他摇摇头，像个真的没心没肺的比格犬一样把愧疚抛诸脑后。  
重要的是，他来郑重地给北绘道歉。

他给北绘买了新的裙子，黑色的蕾丝优雅的重工刺绣大裙摆，若隐若现微透的性感，简直迫不及待想看北绘穿了。  
他想给北绘一个巨大惊喜有点紧张乃至草木皆兵，当他听到北绘放学开门的声音第一反应竟然是拉开巨大的储物间衣柜藏了进去。  
他发誓自己没有贼心也没贼胆敢去自己姐姐的衣柜里面躲起来偷看，事实上他的确这么做了，他为自己一时头脑发热感到懊悔，他思考了如何补救这个没有过脑子的决定，比如一会儿就当着北绘的面推开衣柜门蹦出去，高喊着“surprise！”  
他仿佛看到北绘看到蹦跳的猴子一样迷惑又惊恐的脸，自觉抑制住这个想法。

北绘进房间的时候没开大灯，只摁亮了床头昏黄的夜灯，她上半身就穿了一件深色的内衣，抱着一件白衬衫遮挡住了部分身体，杰西透过柜门仔细辨认那件衣服是自己的。  
北绘趴在床上，一只手别到背后想解开内衣的金属扣。这个场景有点刺激杰西的神经，但他还是忍不住想，让他去解都比这顺手，北绘手怎么这么笨。  
接下来的事情他就抑制不住了，不管是脑袋还是别的地方，不管是脑里的神经还是别的器官。

北绘弓着背跪在床上，好不容易解开内衣，发育良好的胸部就跳脱出来，在暧昧的灯光下轻轻晃动，散发着蛊惑而幸福的花香。  
她反锁了门，也根本不知道会有人偷看，她把那件衣服握在胸前，靠近杰西的一只手抚摸上自己圆润的雪白乳房，杰西努力不这么快下腹湿热，他看北绘接下来的动作几乎是心虚的：他显然无法想象那是怎么样的幼滑。北绘本人打着旋儿好像兜不住胸前的软糯团子，只好变着角度捏住了自己的乳首，轻轻发出一身低低的呻吟。  
北绘低头的时候乌黑的卷发就反复扫过她的锁骨，她的手顺着腰肢伸进半裙里，加重了自己的喘息，含混不清的呻吟也渐渐大了起来。杰西在黑暗里临摹着北绘的唇形，北绘嘴唇微微张着，很适合喝味噌汤，很适合接吻，很适合小声痛呼  
……很适合喊杰西的名字。

杰西就算耳朵再背也没法忽略了，她喊的是“杰~西~”，一个字带一个娇俏的尾音，不能好好说话地喊杰西的名字。  
北绘的脸颊随着手部动作开始越发红润，杰西想不出可爱以外的别的形容词去形容这时候眼神迷离的北绘。他心跳扑通扑通，不忍心又不敢打扰现在沉浸在自己的慢节奏的快感下的北绘，感觉自己的裤裆紧得发疼。  
他给自己卡在裤子里膨胀得不成样子的下半身挪了挪位置，恨不得现在就冲出去对北绘一阵湿吻，然后再把她整个吃掉拆解入腹。

他想，他在以后憋不住要做什么危险举动之前，一定要赶快告白了。


	4. “我爱你”

换到夏休前的任意一天，杰西都没想过有一天自己会一步步陷入一种根本不酷的境地。他有时候很在意自己到底是腼腆地受欢迎好，还是咋咋呼呼被簇拥着比较好，为了维持这样两级分化的人设他不得不在各种场合略带羞赧又假装情绪高涨地翻来覆去讲一些大叔段子，像刚才一样。  
“快从厕所里出来杰西！！”树在门外喊他喊得快破音，他只好硬着头皮出去虚张声势比着ROCK继续和大家玩转酒瓶的派对游戏*。  
“杰西是不想玩转酒瓶，还是不想接受惩罚亲我们？”邻座的女孩子敏锐地发现了他的异样。  
“杰西是个假美国人。”慎太郎接过去酒瓶，笑着说，“如果北绘来联谊他肯定兴致勃勃要参加。”  
“北绘才不会来参加这种无聊的联谊。”杰西的腹诽还没能说出口，瓶口停在了树那里。  
“靠！慎太郎今晚你亲了我四次了，邪门儿了！“树不情不愿地把脸凑过去，两个人假模假样亲了一口，这时候杰西手机轻微地震动了一下，邻座的女孩依旧敏锐：“女朋友查岗了？”  
“才不是他女朋友。”树从刚刚和慎太郎的吻里缓过神，揶揄道：“你别看杰西好像很外向，他连告白都不敢。”  
杰西没答话，他望着旁边壁橱里发着光噼里啪啦作响的假炉火，转头对树说：“那我先回去了。”  
这一次树没有拦他，而是挥挥手望着他背影喊：“喂，早日告白成功哦。”  
  
杰西带上派对的门，忿忿地想，完全错了。  
第一，他不叫喂。  
开玩笑的。  
第一，北绘当然是他的女朋友，虽然他确实没有告白。  
第二，他才不是不敢告白，只是他恰好没有找到恰好的时间，择日不如撞日，今晚他就要告白。  
随着转凉进入十一月，他自觉比起夏天来说和北绘的关系确实有了实质性的进展，至少逛街的时候北绘和他十指紧握——亲吻和拥抱都无所谓，十指紧扣，天大的大事，事关他一个拉斯维加斯日美混血模糊的感情界定。  
北绘百分百是他女朋友，他嘴角上扬着握着钥匙按了门铃。  
出来给他开门的是拿着木柄锅铲的北绘，素颜，头发被扎到一边露出半截脖子。好嫁风。他喜滋滋地想，北绘是那样的，这可比田中树喜欢的浓妆艳抹辣妹好看一百倍，简直是天使。  
“我以为你出门的时候带了钥匙。”北绘开完门回了厨房，他不动声色地把钥匙揣回口袋里，觉得他俩这很像新婚夫妻*。

客厅里路易斯先生和北绘的妈妈正在把身上的正装理平整，北绘妈妈朝厨房里叮嘱：“冰箱里的食物记得吃，少让杰西点垃圾食品的外卖。”  
杰西谄媚地凑过去给路易斯先生掖好围巾，询问道：“你们这是要出去度蜜月？”  
“出席公司酒会。这周末我们去冲绳不回来了。”路易斯先生正经地回复他，“你也想去？”  
“我才不要。”杰西被吓到连连摆手，路易斯先生扯了扯领带笑了：“也对，外面的联谊酒会是比自家强。”  
“看您说的，当然还是自家最棒。”杰西不再理会路易斯先生的打趣，换用一本正经的语气回复他。

杰西踏进厨房的时候被初升的油烟刺激到鼻腔，其实只有一点新鲜陌生的辣味刺激，但他佯装呛得厉害，咳了两声顺手带上了厨房的推拉门。  
“我想要加个荷包蛋，不要煎太熟。”  
“要吃自己做。”北斗没好气地背对灶台没有搭理，杰西悄悄走过去从背后搂住他。  
“妈妈北绘欺负我。”先告状的恶人坏笑着把怀里的人搂得更紧了一点，转头向厨房外求救，果不其然紧接着偏袒的呼吁：“北绘你对弟弟好一点。”  
“听到没有，”杰西骄傲到无声笑得发抖，整个脸凑到北斗耳边轻轻地撒娇：“对我好点。”  
北斗用铲子铲起一小片掉落的食材，放在嘴边吹凉了喂到杰西嘴里，含含糊糊感叹道：“外面的联谊酒会是比自家强啊。”  
杰西想了想自己临走前给自己的FLAG羞红了脸，但是还是没能说出想要说的话，他说：“那今晚上换你和我一对一联谊啊。”  


杰西先冲了澡，在北绘洗澡前他试了试水温，熟悉甜腻的花香随着热气溢出来，看着北斗踏进浴缸，心满意足地回去鼓捣他的电影投屏烛光晚餐。  
北斗在浴室里睡着了，做了个冒着泡泡和湿气氤氲的梦。  
他梦到七月里艳阳当头一场大雨。不是骤雨，一直在下，似乎杰西买好了汽水和爆米花约他去电影院，却看了无聊纪录片，片内片外持续喵咪哭一样的叫声，走到哪里都是模糊的水块儿，北绘的制服鞋进了水，头发也打湿了，他来不及想把小腿袜往上提一提，或是直接下拉到脚腕比较好，他穿的是浓绀色的袜子所以不怕溅出泥点，背后水手服湿透了，水手领与后背重叠的地方贴在他的背上甩不开，他的内衣贴在身上压着他的呼吸，他喘不过气又在想幸好那是深色的，不至于很失态。  
他抖落腿上的水珠，拿手梳了一下湿透的头发，自嘲了一下“我是什么雨男吗。”  
他发现自己根本不是北绘，可是穿着北绘的内衣和裙子。  
他醒了。  
他支撑着浴室光滑的瓷砖墙壁防止自己摔倒，起身关掉有点漏水的淋浴头，低头的时候看到自己下半身被水浸泡过、疲软下去的阴茎。  
北斗愣住了，这真是个稀奇物件。  
他缩回水里，冲着外面大喊：“杰——西——！！！”  
  
“你洗太久了我在沙发上也睡着了……”心怀鬼胎的混血揉着眼睛走进来打算迎接他一丝不挂的情人，刚刚踏进浴室门发出了意料之外的惊呼：“啊——啊哈！”  
北斗转过比一般男生还要宽阔的直角肩，换用肩胛骨直面他，刚才的惊慌失措并没有持续两秒，杰西蹲下伸手掰过北斗浴缸里的上半身，凑到北斗面前只有五厘米的位置，盯着皱眉到整个五官缩到一团的北斗笑了：“脸倒是一模一样。”  
“还笑得出来！”比北绘更加低哑的声音回复他。  
“第一次变成这样，还是本来就是这样？”杰西不慌不忙伸手捏了捏北斗的脸颊像是挑选多汁的水果，北斗没想到杰西看起来榆木的脑袋竟然有转得这样快的时刻，他把半张脸都往下缩回到水里，闭上眼睛回答：“……本来就该这样的。”  
“还以为入浴剂泡出一个新哥哥。”甚至还有心情开玩笑。  
“怎么不说是扭蛋扭出来的扭蛋哥哥？”北斗的下半张脸从水里浮出来反驳他。  
“那我运气不错，是SS级的。*”杰西伸手出去要给浴缸放水，北斗以为他要动自己，下意识打了个寒颤。  
“好警惕啊哥哥。”杰西颇有微词。  
“你不是也说过就算北绘脱光了在你面前你也不会对她做什么。”  
杰西好像并没有在意北斗的抱怨，他注视着北斗说话的时候反射水光的嘴唇，似乎下一秒就要直直吻上去。  
“有没有听，“北斗双手推了推他，杰西观察他的样子像在观察一只新鲜的闹别扭的毛绒宠物。  
“不做什么……”水流得差不多，杰西指了指北斗还留着水渍的下半身，“哥哥有反应了。”  
已经没有一浴缸的水来遮掩北斗红透的脸，他顺着杰西的手势也注意到自己不按常理并且还在持续胀大的下体，失而复得的下体还在尝试着控制他，现在光是看着杰西的脸都有抑制不住的势头。  
“想上我？”杰西没好气地揽了一把北斗的腰把他从浴缸里捞出来，北斗羞愧而无处躲藏地跌进杰西怀里，在和杰西贴脸拥抱的时候他感觉到了杰西下半身的状况并不比自己强到哪里去。  
“你也……”北斗欲言又止，拿腿蹭了蹭杰西的下体。  
“不然呢？”杰西抽出挂在墙后的浴巾把他整个人裹起来，“不要动，硬半天了。”  
  
他搂着北斗，夹带着抚摸与亲吻踉跄地走出浴室，他把北斗按到墙上，北斗的湿发贴上了两人房间中间的地图，为地图染上新的污渍。杰西把他的手抬起来，右手壁咚的支点是格陵兰，左手和他十指相扣的位置是马达加斯加。  
“我们去哪里？“北斗问，杰西望着蓝色的北马里亚纳群岛里泛着水光的白皙脖颈，没有反应过来。  
“我是说，去你房间？”  
“嗯…等等。去你房间。”

“为什么是我的房间。”北斗躺回自己的床，杰西几乎坐在他身上，用浴巾细细地给他擦头发，北斗柔声继续说，“半天之前还是女孩子的房间呢。”  
“反正是你的房间。”杰西俯下身鼻尖点了点北斗鼻尖，指尖往他曾经藏身的衣柜指了指，北斗的脸唰地红了。  
杰西想起的是自己偷偷躲藏在衣柜里窥探到的秘密，而北斗脑海里却是如果他还是北绘的话衣柜里藏有杰西的T恤，那如果他变回北斗的话……  
“哦不——”北斗的制止还没发挥效力，甚至杰西本人都没想过为什么要把柜子打开，他曾经藏身的位置现在是不同长度的连衣裙与半裙，轻飘飘置身于宽松男装中。

“看不出哥哥还有这个收藏癖。”杰西伸手拿过一件制服半裙，“穿上这件和我做好不好。”  
北斗皱了皱脸，用撒娇一样的带着鼻音的柔软低音，像是科普又像是善意提醒：“做爱都是脱衣服的。”  
杰西放肆地靠过去吻他，让他觉得杰西一定是又在扮猪吃虎一样假装神游逃避他的抗议，不得不说这招很有用，他认命一样叹了口气，开始慢条斯理把那条裙子穿过他俩紧贴的皮肤空档套到身上：“就穿这么一次。”  
“一会儿就脱。”杰西松开怀里的北斗帮他把裙子拉到正腰，贴心地把侧面的拉链轻轻推到最高点，“哈哈。”  
“你嘲笑我！”  
“我没有！”杰西搭上北斗不满意地手给自己穿上制服衬衫的手，北斗另一只手往下展着裙角，呜咽着抱怨：“好奇怪。”  
“不穿上衣。”杰西拉下来制服衬衣，拍了拍北斗后背示意他换个姿势坐到杰西身上，他俩亲吻，裙底没有内裤的阻隔，下身在两个人动作交接下不停摩擦。  
那是他的姐姐也好是哥哥也好，制服裙现在就紧紧地崩在北斗身上，干净的腹肌线条衬托他屁股看起来丰满又很有弹性，腰却细得可怜，杰西眼神发直，就好像被无形的十字架钉死在了北斗的下半身，嘴巴依旧魂不守舍地探索着北斗的牙床。

北斗伸手托住杰西后颈，抚摸杰西刚刚修剪过又长的毛发，用手划过细软的新发，划过杰西蓬松的头，忍不住要来回抚摸。  
“我可以亲这里吗？”北斗问，他身子往下俯一些，皮肤就和杰西相接触多一寸，杰西被他母亲一样慈祥的爱抚快乐到咯咯笑，把手伸到北斗健壮的腿根部说：“亲哪里都可以哦。”*

杰西的手指在北斗腰身游走的时候，感觉到厚实的制服确实碍事，北斗的腿在他的吻里一步步岔开得够大了，他的手指接着探过去按压北斗的后穴，不知道有什么快速的上手方式，可以让探索的过程变成陌生与喜悦相互平衡。  
北斗被异物入侵发出一声挑逗性的闷哼，从床头拿出一个避孕套。  
“为我准备的吗？”杰西的手从制服裙下面若隐若现的穴口转回自己膨大的下体，北斗在这时候扯掉了身上的裙子，他的注意力重新回到了北斗下半身，北斗的嘴角也轻轻扬起，兜住了杰西的脖子：“本来是给自己准备的。还有，和未成年做爱是犯罪的。”  
“随便，反正北斗存在本身就是犯罪。*”

杰西的温热的大家伙往内伸到最里面探索北斗最大的容积的时候，北斗抖得厉害，却非常努力地支起手再次抚摸了杰西的脖子，在头发与颈侧接触的位置轻微地咬了一口。  
北斗开口有点喘，以为自己有力气像色情片里那样用百转千回的音调每个字勾引杰西，但似乎失算了，他现在绵绵软软瘫在杰西怀里，全身都湿了，和那里一样湿，他没有力气抬腿变换一个新的体位，只是迎合着杰西的冲撞，软软糯糯在轻重交替的抽插中撒娇：“杰西…”，这很受用，杰西望着他的嘴唇，思索着把北斗的头发撩到耳后说：“喊我的名字。”  
“杰西~”北斗本来就红的脸涨得更红。  
“不是这样的。北绘姐姐之前在房间里喊着我名字自慰的时候，不是这样喊的。”杰西挺着下身进攻着，在北斗融化了的撒娇里高潮了。

才第一次北斗就觉得杰西的阈值有点过高，他很累但是很舒服，杰西刚刚射过就不安分的手指顺着他明朗的下颚线条探进他嘴里，温柔地扫过他的舌尖和牙床，一直掌握着主动权，就好像他们两个人的关系那样。  
杰西把手指抽离出来，他感觉到一丝空虚，喊了一声杰西。

杰西把脸凑到他面前五公分的地方，像只听话的乖狗狗，难得安静下来注视着他。  
“明年。因为慎酱和杰西在一起很吵，我和高地组合又太闷了，明年的小组，我都和杰西一起好吗。”  
杰西笑了笑把自己的手往北斗背后伸长了一些，好让他的头枕得更舒服，回他说：“好啊。”他们身下皱着的裙子已经温热了，听到回复后北斗心满意足把裙子随手搭在了床的一边，转回去整个人贴近爱人温暖的身体。  
“我不是北绘也没关系？”  
“确实和北绘有不一样，但是不一样也很好。”  
“我爱你。”北斗带着一丝娇羞打断。  
“我…”此时杰西害羞到不敢看北斗望过来的眼神，只是笑着搂过去，简直带了一些宣战性质，全身都在用力，好像要把他骨头都震碎了揉进他身体：“……我也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spin-the-bottle游戏，酒瓶转到的人要接吻  
> *这句是repo里北北说杰西明明拿着钥匙却还要北斗给他开门，“你难道是新婚的丈夫吗？”  
> *浴缸泡出裸体哥哥，出自杰西出演的SS级的哥哥 电视剧《哥哥扭蛋》  
> *出自杂志两个人想kiss对方的地方：  
> 杰西【北斗的大腿】肌肉结实，手感像金枪鱼（？  
> 北斗【杰西后颈的毛发】柔软，摸起来感觉很好，平时也会摸  
> *这句是repo杰西对北斗说“北斗的存在就是犯罪。”  
> *到最后也没说出来我爱你（x


End file.
